


Well... This is Unfortunate 焉知祸福

by Sophia2000



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: 在费尽艰辛收集了那些命运之矛的碎片之后，你以为Malcolm至少会对自己创造的未来感到满意。相反，他却沉浸在自我伤感之中，想着Damien Darhk等人。
Relationships: Damien Darhk/Malcolm Merlyn





	Well... This is Unfortunate 焉知祸福

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Al_Sahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Sahir/gifts).
  * A translation of [Well... This is Unfortunate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228834) by [Al_Sahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Sahir/pseuds/Al_Sahir). 



> What can be more exciting to ship two supervillains who have strong characters? It's a rare pairing but Damien and Malcolm are truly amazing and have so much chemistry. They definitely don't have enough screen time in TV series, which gives me more reason to translate this wonderful work into Chinese for more people to enjoy.  
>   
> 还有什么比磕一对极有个性的超级反派cp更令人兴奋的呢？这一对虽然是冷圈，但不妨碍Damien和Malcolm之间四溅的火花。真心觉得他俩在荧幕上露面的时间太不够了，因此这也给了我更多的理由把这篇很棒的文翻译成中文，供更多人阅读。

Malcolm的人生真的很不走运。对于眼前的这一切，他只能这么说。

先是他的妻子离开人世，后来他意外中害死了自己的儿子，再之后Thea恨他，恨他已经实际上成为了一个超级大坏蛋。后来他成为了刺客联盟的首领，但转眼之间，权力就随着那只冰冷的断手一起离断——字面意义上的。直到今日，他仍然不知该如何面对自己已失去一只手的事实。

但没有什么比寻得办法、重新找回失去的一切更有动力。他们末日军团成功了。他们真的成功修复了各自的时间线，把世界扭成他们想要的样子。但是，Malcolm还是不快乐。

Tommy回来了不重要，这个Thea怎么看他也不重要，因为在他的心里，“他们”不是他真正的孩子。“他们”永远无法填平他与自己儿女们之间的缺憾。事实上，“他们”几乎每天都在残酷地提醒他这个事实。

他以为，他会渴望带回自己的爱妻。但事实并非如此。破镜难圆，物是人非。在她死后，他变了太多，远不再是曾经的他和她。而这，他心里明白。

也许这就是为什么，在他的内心深处，他希望能拥有他和Damien一起恶整Eobard时的稳定感。该死的，甚至曾经在星城的时候，他们改变这个世界的感觉（在Oliver砍下他的手之前）都比他现在的感觉要好。

他的整个世界才刚刚还给了他，他却仍然坐在这里，如一具空壳，思考着一个拥有Darhk的未来会是怎样一副远景。

但这当然是行不通的，因为Damien正安安稳稳地坐在他那豪华的新办公室里当市长，坐享他华丽的头衔和一群华丽的“英雄”打手。

Damien在这里当然很开心，这是他创造的未来。它建立在实际的欲望上，一些他从未真正拥有过的东西。它们是幻想。严格说来，他的也是，但并非完全相同。Malcolm希望一切回到他心目中的常态，但Damien只是想当上市长，在星城来一次有趣的权力之旅。

他绝不可能像Malcolm一样不快乐。绝没可能。

除非……

不，想这些毫无用处。他只能坐在这里，一个人沉浸在自我伤感之中，而且还要一辈子不让Eobard知道他的心情有多糟。这可能会给他引来杀身之祸。毕竟，Eobard现在真正的再也不需要他们了。他随时可以杀了他们。Malcolm很确定，他现在仍然让他们活着，不过是出于好意施惠罢了。

一个小小的“嘿！感谢你们帮我毁了这个世界，你们可以暂时不用死掉”的礼物。他只希望Damien也是这样的。若是没有Damien在，若是没有那个小小的希望——也许Damien也不快乐，他不认为自己还能保持理智。

他甚至不知道自己为什么会有这种心动。他没有任何理由像现在这样对Damien产生依恋，他很清楚。也许是因为他在遇到Eobard之前，在他被拉进这个任务之前，就已经认识了Damien。也许他只是把他视为一个恒定的事物，在他历经一切坎坷后始终如一的对象——一个他知道会一直在那里的存在。

即便如此，这也无法解释他大脑最深处的想法。那些想法在说，向Damien奔去吧——不论是肉体上还是心灵上。它们说：敞开心扉，吐露心迹，把他深深拉入怀里，仅仅为片刻的相拥。

这并不能解释有些事，有时Malcolm只想把Damien拉进衣柜里，吻上他的唇，直到有人意外来访才被迫分开。这也当然无法解释另一些事，当他们在与Eobard那不起眼的小会议上，有时（大多数时候）Damien是Malcolm唯一真正关注的焦点。

他很确定，在过去的几次开会上，他根本就没在听Eobard说什么。他对这个新世界的进展完全不屑一顾。噢，天，Ray Palmer这小子还在刷马桶，真是大有可为。Sara Lance还在Damien的控制之下。

天啊，甚至没有一个人意识到他们眼前的曾是明日·该死的·传奇，不仅如此，他们还在与Mick Rory合作，一个他们所面对过的传奇中最具不确定因素的成员之一。

最终，他们会脱离他们的控制。Malcolm和超级英雄打过交道，他知道这一点。

但即便如此，在那种事发生之前，他必定会第一时间有所察觉。

而现在他真正关注的一切，是Damien的眼睛竟然如此摄人心魂得蓝，以及他的西装要是在自己卧室的地板上肯定会更好看。

哦，饶了他吧，他暗恋Damien，不是吗？他当然会沦陷，因为他的生活总是在不断给他无法处理的难题，让他在大限之日到来前郁郁神伤。既然是这样，命运之神怎么会漏掉让他注定爱上Damien Darhk呢？

天，他真是个白痴。一个愚蠢的，蠢透了的小傻瓜。这就是他。

当然了，他还来不及处理脑袋里的信息，他的门就被敲响了。

最好不要再是那个真空吸尘器推销员。他发誓，Eobard就是想用这个让他们的生活更加痛苦。他甚至不确定在以前的时间线里，上门的真空吸尘器推销员是否还存在。但老天啊，他们现在确实存在，而且老天啊，他们每天都想卖给他一台真空吸尘器。他已经有7个了，他们还想从他这里得到什么。

当然了，在他门口的那个人比任何一个真空吸尘器推销员都要好太多，谢天谢地。

“Malcolm，我们需要谈一谈。”

“关于什么，Damien？你那魔力的小手指出现性能问题了？”

诚然，Malcolm讨厌每一天自己和Damien的说话方式。他讨厌他们无法拥有一次真正的谈话，两人总是话中带刺。

“好吧，我以为我可以像个讲道理的成年人一样和你聊天，但我看不是这样，所以我还是走吧。也许Mick会更擅长交谈......也许是Leonard。”Damien气呼呼地说，转身作势就要从过道离开。

“等一下，别，对不起，不要走。”

他听起来很绝望，不是吗？他听起来彻头彻尾地绝望。

他以为Damien会指出这一点，但他只是沿着过道走了回来，踏进屋内。Malcolm随手关上了他们身后的门。

“长话短说，Malcolm，我在这里很不开心。我想如果有人能理解的话，可能就是你了。当市长是不错，但这只是……不是我所期望的。尤其是当Eobard让我没有真正的工作可做的时候。我的意思是，这里对我来说就是一片空，而且……”

Malcolm不知道是什么接管了自己的理智。他毫无预兆地在Damien滔滔不绝的抱怨中吻住了对方。他正要分开，准备为自己的行为道歉，说自己这样做是多么不合适，但紧接着……

奇迹般的，Damien开始回吻。

也许，只是也许，命运终究会让他幸福。


End file.
